The Hunt for Kensi
by Maverick500
Summary: While searching for Kensi Bo runs into legendary demon hunter Dean Campbell, and together they search for Kensi, Bo/Lauren, Bo/Dyson, Kensi/OC pairing. Please R&R Ch. 8 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Lost Girl, I'm just borrowing them. However the character of Dean Campbell is my creation.

**Chapter 1:**

It was a cold sunny day as the jet black 2013 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 pulled in front of Trick's, and out stepped Dean Campbell. He pulled off his black Oakley sunglasses, and stuck them inside his vintage black leather jacket as he stepped inside. He walked up to the bar, and drawled as he lit a cigarette, Howdy Trick, how's it goin?'

Trick looked up, and a slow smile spread across his face as he said, "Hello Dean, what can Iget you?"

Dean replied as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, " Shot of Cuervo Gold with a Budweiser chaser."

Trick nodded as he got the drinks. As he was waiting he sensed two people had walked up behind him. He turned around, and leaned back against the bar as he said, "Hey Wolfie how ya doin, who's the skirt?"

Dyson smirked as he said, " I'm good Dean, this is my new partner Tamson."

Dean smirked as he said, "Nice ta meet ya Tamson."

She asked as Trick placed the drinks in front of Dean, "What's your name?"

Dean replied as he threw back the shot of tequila, then took a drink of beer as he replied, "Dean Campbell."

Tamson's eyes grew large as saucers . He chuckled as Bo, Kensi, and Lauren walked in. Bo was the first to spot Dean, and she ran over, an tightly embraced him as she said, "Dean, I've missed you."

Dean replied, "Missed you too darlin."

Lauren was the next to hug him as she asked, "What brings you here?"

He replied, "Kensi called me last month."

Bo asked, "What about?"

Dean said as he warmly embraced Kensi, "She said she needed my help."

Bo asked , "What did you need help with?"

Kensi replied, "I was going to have him help with Vex, but I had no idea it would take him a month to get here."

Dean said as he took a long pull from his beer, "Sorry darlin I was on a job in Savannah Georgia."

Kensi just rolled her eyes as she said, "Whatever."

While they were talking Tamson was staring lustfully at him. He was tall with a deeply tanned lithe muscular build. He had broad powerful shoulders, a narrow waist, short sandy brown hair, flashing liquid hazel eyes, and coarse light brown stubble covering the lower half of his face. He was wearing faded vintage blue jeans, black lace up steel toed work boots, an untucked long sleeve blue plaid button up shirt, and a black vintage leather jack. He also had a black dive watch on his left wrist, a sterling silver amulet on a leather cord was around his neck, and a black, and silver Celtic knot tattoo on his left pectoral. He had a stainless steel .45 Springfield 1911A1 stuck in his waistband at the small of his back, and a 12" bowie on his left hip. Tamson asked, "Is it true that you threatened to kill the Morrigan?"

Dean's lips twisted into a cocky smirk as he finished his beer, and signaled for another as he replied, " Yep I did that on several occasions in fact."

Trick just rolled his eyes, and shook his head as he sat the beer down. Dean thanked him as he stubbed out his cigarette, and took a drink of his beer. Bo asked, "When was the last time you threatened her?"

He was about to answer, when the Morrigan herself walked into the bar with a huge entourage of dark Fae.

**I got this idea after watchin the latest episode of Lost girl. The character of Dean Campbell is based loosely on Dean Winchester from Supernatural. Tell me what y'all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The Morrigan saw him immediately. She stalked up to him, and just glared daggers at him. His lips twisted into a cocky condescending smirk, and he asked in a very sarcastic, cutting tone, " Somethin I can do for ya, Princess?

The Morrigan replied in a haughty voice, "No I do not accept favors from lower beings."

Dean laughed as he drawled in a sarcastic voice, "That's right sweetheart, I'm a lower being. An this lower being rocked yer world last time we met."

Shge glared at him as she spat, "I should have you killed for saying that."

He shot her a feral grin as he sneered, " Ya could try, but I highly doubt ya want yer boys over there dead."

She shot him a death glare, and spat as she left, "You'll live to regret this day."

He saluted her with his half empty beer bottle as he called, "Don't count on it sweetheart."

After she had stormed out Tamsin said, "You should not have done that."

Dean sneered as he finished his beer, and signaled for another, "Why what's she goin ta do have me killed?"

Tamsin replied, "She could, and probably will after this."

Dean took a long pull from his new beer as he snarled, "Let er try."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

They all just stared at him, then Bo exclaimed, "Wait you screwed the Morrigan, ew gross."

He replied as he cast sorrowful eyes at Kensi, "Yea, I was drunk off my ass, an she came onta me. Sorry Kens."

She replied, "I don't care who you screw it's not like we're together or anything."

He took another swallow of beer, and just watched her. After a few minutes she snapped, "Take a picture it'll last longer."

He downed the rest of his beer in one drink, and said, "Trick give me a double shot of Jack, and another beer."

Dyson asked as he watched Dean toss back the double shot of whiskey, then take a long swallow of his 4th beer, "Are you trying to get drunk."

Dean replied as he lit a cigarette, "Got it in one wolf boy, damn yer smart."

Bo noticed that the drunker he got, the thicker his accent got. Tamsin asked, "Why are you trying to get drunk?"

When Dean shot her an annoyed look, she held up her hands, and defended, "Hey I'm not judging, it's very fun to get drunk, I'm just curious is all?"

Dean replied as he drained the rest of the beer, and requested another one, as well as another shot of whiskey, "Cause I want to, ya got a problem with that?"

Tamsin replied, "No. Mind if I join you?"

Dean glanced at Kensi with a quirked brow. She snapped, "I already told you, I don't give a damn what you do, or you do it with, we're not together, and we never will be. All I need is my bestie."

Dean just stared at her for several minutes, then he raked his eyes up, and down Tamsin's body lasciviously as he leered, "Sure darlin, let's do it."

She grinned sexily as she ordered a shot of whiskey, and a beer.

**Should they notice Kensi's acting different**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Bo just watched as Tamsin matched him shot for shot, and beer for beer. Dyson whispered, "Damn he sure can hold his liquor."

Lauren whispered, "I'm very surprised he hasn't passed out yet."

Bo whispered back, I'm not Dean can hold his liquor, and then some."

Kensi whined, "Bobo can we please leave now?"

Bo cut her eyes at her, and said, "I'm not ready to leave yet. You can if you want."

Kensi just stared at her for several minutes, then sat down on a barstool with a huff. A couple hours later a clearly drunk Dean strutted up to Kensi, and plopped down on the stool next to her, and asked, "What're ya so mad bout darlin? What have I done, I means sides screwin the Morrigan?"

Kensi spun around, and fixed him with an intense glare, "I already told you, I don't care what you do, and don't call me darlin."

Everyone just stared at her for several minutes. She threw up her arms, and yelled as she jumped of the stool, and stalked out of the bar, "What the hell are you all staring at?"

After she had left Dean rolled his eyes, and lit a cigarette as he order another shot of whiskey.

As she walked into the cave, she glared down at the real Kensi who was chained to the floor, and shouted, "Who is Dean?"

Kensi's heart leapt in response to hearing Dean was here, he must have finally wrapped up whatever hunt he was on. She said, "His name is Dean Campbell, and he's my special friend."

Faux Kensi shuddered. Every Fae light, or dark feared the legendary hunter. She shouted, her voice a mixture of fear, and rage, "You never told me you were involved with that monster."

Kensi replied as spat at her doppelganger, "I didn't tell you on the off chance he would show up before Bo, and the others found me."

Faux Kensi shrieked as she grabbed a handful of the Real Kensi's hair, "And what you thought he would discover I wasn't really you, and kill me."

Kensi tried to yank her hair out of her doppelganger's vicelike grasp as she said, "That was the plan you skanky imitation."

Faux Kensi gave a harsh cruel laugh as she said, "Nice try. But now I have to act like I'm in love with him. That's not too bad, he is hot, oh did I mention he once slept with the Morrigan."

Kensi rolled her eyes as she said, "Big deal, I had a boyfriend for awhile, and I slept with him, so as far as I'm concerned Dean could go screw anyone he wanted then."

Faux Kensi said, "You know he is kinda hot, I think I'll take him for a test drive."

And with that last taunt she left her prisoner screaming in her wake as she walked cackling maniacally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Dean was sleeping like the dead, when suddenly he heard a sound outside the door of his hotel room. He leapt from the bed, and grabbed his .45, and stood beside the door. A half awake Tamsin asked in a husky voice, "What's going on?"

Dean replied in a harsh whisper, "Someone's tryin ta git inside."

Tamsin jumped off the bed not caring that she was totally nude, and took a position on the other side of the door. The door was finally open, and a figure stepped into the darkened room. Dean reacted quickly, he grabbed the figure in a viselike chokehold, and slammed it against the wall, then he growled as he pressed his .45 into it temple, "Alright, who the hell are, and whddya want?"

Faux Kensi croaked out, "I just wanted to see you."

Dean released his vicelike chokehold, and said, "Sorry darling, didn't mean ta hurt ya."

She rubbed her neck as she said, "It's all right."

Then she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him very passionately."

**Should Dean discover that it's not really Kensi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Dean slung faux Kensi away from him, and pointed his.45 at her head as he growled in voice full of barely controlled rage, "Where the fuck is he real Kensi ya skanky bitch?"

Faux Kensi replied, "I am the real Kensi."

Dean gave a cruel laugh as he growled, "Like hell ya are ya dumb bitch."

Tamsin asked, "How do you know she's not really Kensi?"

Dean replied as he snagged his clothes, "Cause I know."

Then suddenly he cracked Faux Kens on the side of the head with the butt of his pistol as he growled, "Git dressed, we're goin ta Trick's."

Tamsin nodded as she hurriedly dressed. Once they were both dressed Dean bound Faux Kensi's hands with duct tape, and slapped a strip of duct tape on her mouth, then he growled in her ear as he roughly jerked her to feet, and shoved his .34 in her back, "Alright we're goin ta Trick's ta nice lil chat, you try ta fight me, and I'll make ya a paraplegic. Savvy."

Faux Kensi nodded vigorously as Dean drug her to his truck, and threw in the bed. Then he shackled her leg to tailgate. Then he, and Tamsin jumped in, abd went to Trick's

**Should Dean torture the information out of the fake Kensi, and should Bo try to stop him?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When they got to Trick's; Dean burst through the door carrying a bound, and gagged Kensi over his shoulder. He grabbed a chair, and slung her bodily into it; then he wrapped more duct tape around her, and the chair. Trick came out of the back room, and asked, "Dean what are you doing?"

He replied as he unsheathed his Bowie, "This bitch ain't Kensi; I think she's a shape shifter, or somethin"

Trick looked at Faux Kensi's petrified expression as he asked, "Are you sure?"

Dean replied, "Of course I'm sure."

Trick as Dean ripped the tape off her mouth, "How are you going to get answers?"

Dean answered in low menacing voice, "The only way I know how."

The words had just left his mouth; when Bo, Lauren, and Dyson walked in."

Bo snapped as Dyson to untie Faux Kensi, "What do you think you are doing Dean. I mean she treated you like shit earlier, but come on this is retarded. What the hell are you going to do with that knife?"

**What will Dean tell her?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Dean shot a withering death glare at Dyson as he growled, "Don't do it wolfie."

Bo asked, "What is this about. Tell me now, or somebody's getting hurt."

Dean growled, "The only one getting hurt is you if ya don't move the hell outta my way goddamn now."

Dyson growled, "Don't threaten her Dean."

Dean shot back, "Can it wolfie fore I show ya yer guts."

Dyson squared off against Dean as he let out an animalistic growl as he ground out, "Try it hunter."

Dean gave a feral grin as he said in a low menacing voice, "Start the ball wolfie."

Dyson threw a punch, but it only hit air, because Dean anticipating the punch had sidestepped as soon as Dyson reared his arm back. Then he darted back in, and hit Dyson with a wicked left roundhouse to the body followed by a right hook to the jaw, that knocked Dyson to the floor. He was on his feet instantly, and lashed out at Dean with a looping right roundhouse punch. Dean caught his wrist, and got him in Americana, and hyper extended his arm to the breaking point. Dyson used every bit of his Fae strength, and shook Dean off. Then he rounded on him, and hit him in the midsection with a powerful side kick that sent him hurtling into a wall. Dean rolled to his feet as he growled, "I was just playin before wolfie, but now you're dog meat."

And with he got a running start, and hit Dyson in the face with a flying knee, crushing his nose. Dyson howled in pain, and Dean in the mouth with a quick flicking jab, then an arcing elbow strike, splitting his eye open. Dean spat a glob of blood on the floor, and was about to launch a switch kick at Dyson's head, when Bo stepped between them, and yelled, "Both of you cit it out."

Dean's eyes locked onto Dyson as he growled, "Move Succubus, or I'll move you."

Bo just stared at him as Lauren asked calmly, "Why do you think that's not Kensi?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he relaxed, lit a cigarette, and said, "Cause I now how Kensi kisses, and that bitch in that there chair ain't Kensi. Trust me."

Dyson was stunned as he asked, "That's all you have to go on, are you kidding me?"

Dean exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he growled, "Back off wolfie, I know Kensi, and that ain't my Kensi."

Lauren shot both Bo, and Dyson a dirty look as she asked, "How do you plan to find her?"

Dean glared at Faux Kensi as he said, "Get answers from this bitch."

Bo heaved a heavy sigh as she said, "Come to thik of of it, she has been acting really strange lately. Need help?"

Dean replied as he stubbed out his cigarette, "Sure."


End file.
